Mi Santa Secreto
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Los regalos no son todo en estas fechas, bueno talvez solo un poco pero solo para demostrar a tus seres queridos cuanto los amas. un regalo de navidad para ustedes chicos, aunque como siempre un poco retrasado XD


**Mi Santa Secreto**

Este es un pequeño regalo de navidad, ¡Sé que los he tenido abandonados por mucho tiempo y no me gusta dejarlos así y menos por estas fechas!, he estado trabajando en otros fics que tengo por ahora y quisiera poder ponerles fecha para subirlos pero no he podido ya que tengo un fic nuevo que le estoy dando los toques finales y he estado tratando también de continuar con El niño y el destino y el de hasta en las mejores familias ya tengo casi otros dos capítulos pero mi cerebro está mal (porque no termino uno cuando ya estoy editando el otro -_-u) ¡Y con eso de que la inspiración últimamente por alguna extraña razón me llega de noche solamente!, he estado yéndome a dormir todas las noches desde hace más de mes y medio a eso de las 2 a.m.; Pero bueno espero que con este regalito puedan tenerme un poquitito más de paciencia, este es un AU (Universo Alternativo) como en la mayoría de mis historia, no quiero poner un resumen porque va a ser algo corto y prácticamente les estaría contando todo lo bueno, pero Alguien en esta historia está por aprender una leccioncita ¬.¬= (inserte sonido de silbido).

Nos vemos abajo

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece…** lo único que es mío es la trama en la que los meto siempre…

Como siempre ya saben: "-" pensamientos _,_ entre (-) alguna anotación mía y (*) es alguna aclaración (N/a: soy yo y N/e: es mi hermana, pero dudo que encuentren cualquiera de estos símbolos).

 **Ok ahora vayan y lean por favor y disfrútenlo (coff si es que pueden coff)…**

ooOoOoOoo

Las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían pronto y en la secundaria de Dominó el grupo de amigos compuesto por Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristán, Ryou y Duke estaban reunidos en el patio de la escuela durante el receso viendo como caía la nieve, a los chicos les gustaba sentarse en su banca predilecta bajo el árbol de cerezo ya sea que lloviera, tronara, relampagueara, nevara, granizara, callera fuego o temblara siempre estarían allí (bueno borren lo de los relámpagos, truenos, granizo, el fuego y los terremotos y pues siempre y cuando la lluvia fuera ligera ellos siempre estarían allí), por ahora los bien abrigados adolescentes estaban observando a Joey y Tristán tratando de atrapar un copo de nieve con la nariz para poder pedir un deseo, luego de que ambos terminaran por chocar al intentar atrapar el mismo copo, se rindieron y se acercaron a la mesa.

─ Bien, eso fue bueno hasta que Tristán lo arruinó el grandísimo cabeza dura ─ se quejó el rubio sobándose el hombro donde el castaño había aterrizado su cabeza al caer los dos.

─ ¡Bueno al menos tengo la cabeza dura por que la tuya está llena de aire, cerebro de pájaro! ─ respondió el castaño frotando su frente ─ ¿oigan creen que esto se inflame? ─ dijo señalando el lugar golpeado, Tea hizo una mueca al ver que un chichón comenzaba a aparecer.

─ Será mejor que pongas algo de nieve ahí Tristán, está comenzando a inflarse tu cabeza ─ advirtió un sonriente Yami, el tricolor mayor hizo una bola de nieve y se la dio al castaño quien le agradeció colocándola en su frente ─ no hay de qué, pero será mejor que me vaya ya, los de mi grupo quieren hacer un juego del santa secreto para el día del festejo antes de las vacaciones y querían hacer el sorteo hoy antes de que dieran el timbre de entrada ─ dijo levantándose ─ tengan mucho cuidado chicos y por favor Joey, Tea vigilen a Yugi ¿sí?, Que no se meta en problemas y cualquier cosa avísenme… nos veremos en la salida chicos ─ se despidió entrando de vuelta al edificio dejando a los demás allí.

─ Vaya tu hermano siempre de sobreprotector o ¿no, Yug? ─ preguntó el rubio Yugi simplemente asintió ─ supongo que así somos todos los hermano mayores, recuerdo que cuando Serenity era pequeña yo no dejaba que se acercara a nada que me pareciera peligroso… y aún lo hago ─ dijo mirando sañudamente a Tristán y Duke quienes le devolvieron la mirada.

─ Bueno basta de mirarse así chicos… ─ intervino la castaña ─ estaba pensando en que lo que Yami dijo era una buena idea.

─ Que, ¿lo de la nieve en el chichón de Tristán? Porque todos sabemos de primeros auxilios, Tea y por lo tanto sabemos que hay que poner algo frio como nieve en una herida inflamada, no es nada del otro mundo ─ dijo Duke mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza para levantarse.

─ No, eso no… lo del santa secreto, Duke ─ corrigió la chica sonriendo ─ eso me pareció una buena idea, que tal si nos juntamos entre nosotros y hacemos lo mismo ─ los chicos parecieron perdidos ─ vamos, solo seremos nosotros seis, no creo que sea difícil, además estamos a unos días de salir de vacaciones y algunos de nosotros saldrán de viaje o ¿no? ─ dijo mirando especialmente a Yugi ya que se iría de vacaciones durante dos semanas con toda su familia a Egipto a visitar a los Ishtar quienes eran viejos amigos de su abuelo.

Los chicos lo pensaron un poco, no parecía haber gran problema si solamente eran ellos, Tea no quiso inmiscuir a Yami porque él ya tenía uno con sus compañeros de clase y pensó que sería problemático para él el tener que dar doble regalo, Yugi estuvo de acuerdo también pensando en que a su hermano tal vez no le alcanzaría el dinero para dar dos obsequios grades aunque él planeaba darle aunque sea algo pequeño de todas formas, una vez de acuerdo el grupo, Tea escribió el nombre de cada uno en trozos de papel y los revolvió dentro del gorro de Ryou, cada uno pasó y sacó un papelito de su destinado secreto.

─ Muy bien chicos ya está, recuerden que nadie debe saber a quién le tocó cada uno, aunque esta vez jugaremos al santa secreto semanario… ─ dijo la castaña.

─ Tea, nunca he oído de eso de, Santa semanal… ¿Cómo está eso? ─ preguntó el tricolor menor, Tea le sonrió y comenzó a explicar mientras se dirigían adentro…

─ Este es igual que en el Santa secreto normal, solo que comienza desde una semana antes del evento principal, en esa semana ustedes dejaran pequeños obsequios en el lugar de su designado puede ser en su casillero o en su pupitre el caso es que el destinatario no nos vea colocarlo ya que al final, el día que entregamos el verdadero regalo tratemos de descubrir quién nos tocó como santa secreto.

─ Yo nunca he jugado a eso por lo que tengo una duda… ¿cómo se supone que lo hagamos y cómo podemos saber quién es nuestro santa secreto? ─ preguntó Ryou, Tea sonrió nuevamente.

─ Debido a que nos conocemos bien entre nosotros… los regalos pequeños deberán dejar indicios sobre nuestra personalidad por lo que no nos será difícil averiguarlo, el día del intercambio una vez entregado el regalo verdadero cada uno dirá el nombre de quien cree que es su Santa Secreto y eso también dictaminará que tan buenos amigos somos y si nos conocemos bien… ¿entendido? ─ la castaña finalizó y los chicos asintieron sonrientes.

─ Perfecto… me parece bien pero ¿tenemos un precio límite? ¿De cuánto tiene que ser el regalo final? ─ pidió el rubio.

─ En realidad no hay un tope, el regalo puede costar lo que sea, siempre y cuando esté al alcance de nuestras posibilidades… bueno, el juego comenzará el lunes de la próxima semana por lo que tenemos todo este fin para averiguar y conseguir lo que daremos ─ todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo y entraron a sus salones justo a tiempo del toque.

El día continuó normal y pronto el timbre de la salida sonó, Yami quien estaba en un grado superior, junto con Duke (quien estaba en el mismo grado que los chicos pero en otro grupo) esperaban a que los demás salieran, Yugi salió corriendo primero a darle un abrazo a su hermano que ya lo esperaba de brazos abiertos, luego salió Ryou junto a Tea y Tristán y por ultimo Joey quien tardó en copiar la tarea de la pizarra, la banda se dirigió a la salida y se separaron unas calles después, los hermanos tricolores salieron rumbo al centro comercial ya que Yami compraría de una vez el regalo para la compañera que le había tocado y Yugi le acompañaría para aprovechar, Tea tenía que ir a su turno en Burger World, Ryou tenía turno como voluntario en el hospital, Duke debía hacer una presentación de su juego de dados en Kaiba Land y Joey y Tristán irían un rato a jugar a la arcada.

Los hermanos llegaron al centro comercial y Yami rápidamente fue al departamento de perfumería del tercer piso, ni dos minutos después salió con una cajita envuelta para regalo, Yugi quien se había quedado observando un escaparate de electrónicos se extrañó de verlo ya afuera, Yami sonrió mostrándole el obsequio diciéndole que no fue muy difícil porque ya sabía lo que la chica quería, Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa y le pidió que le ayudara a conseguir un regalo para el intercambio de santas que haría con sus amigos, Yami aceptó y ambos estuvieron gran parte de la tarde buscando un regalo.

─ ¿Y qué me dices de un reproductor de música? ─ de nuevo Yugi negó sentándose agotado en una banca cercana, Yami suspiró al punto de la casi exasperación pero se controló al ver a su hermano luchando por mantener el aliento ─ Aibou ¿Por qué no me dices quien te tocó y así me sería más fácil ayudarte?, ¿no lo crees? ─ Yugi lo miró y suspiró aceptando la propuesta.

─ Bueno pero no se lo digas a nadie, hermano… ─ Yami hizo la promesa de no divulgarlo y Yugi le sonrió ─ bien, me tocó darle un regalo a Joey pero… no lo sé, ninguno de estos parece ser suficientemente bueno como para dárselo a él… es mi mejor amigo, quiero que mi regalo sea especial… además, tengo que buscar otras cosas más pequeñas para dejarle como pista sobre quien soy… a fin de que el ultimo día adivine quien era su santa secreto, es importante para nuestra amistad, ¿lo ves? ─ Yami asintió comprendiéndolo.

─ No te preocupes que ya encontraremos algo, aibou por ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa… creo que ambos necesitamos un buen descanso ─ sonriendo Yami pasó su brazo por la espalda de su hermanito mientras Yugi lo abrazaba apoyándose en él y ambos caminaron a la salida sin darse cuenta que alguien los había escuchado.

Tristán entró pronto al baño del primer piso en el centro comercial, había estado con Joey en la arcada hasta que se les acabó el crédito para seguir jugando y el castaño se tuvo que marchar, ambos se separaron y mientras Joey se iba a su casa a Tristán lo llamaron a su teléfono pidiéndole que fuera a comprar algo al centro comercial, fue allí donde se encontró con Yami y Yugi quienes ya se veían cansados de vagar por las tiendas, iba a acercarse a preguntar cómo estaban cuando alcanzó a oír que Yugi decía a Yami a quien le tocaba dar un regalo, al saberlo pensó en llamar a Joey para darle la noticia y por eso estaba ahora en el baño marcándole al rubio; al tercer timbrado Joey contestó.

─ ¿Diga?, más vale que sea importante, estaba por comenzar una maratón de películas navideñas de terror donde hay una galleta asesina que se ve grotesca… ¡ni yo me comería algo como eso augh! ─ La voz de Tristán se escucha al fondo y Joey lo saluda ─ ¡Ah, hola que hay cabeza de antena!…

─ Joey déjate de esas cosas ahora y escúchame… ─ el castaño se escuchaba serio por lo que el rubio dejó las payasadas y puso atención ─ estaba en el centro comercial y vi a Yami con Yugi y ¡A que no adivinas de lo que me enteré!

─ ¡Bueno y entonces que esperas Tristán, dilo de una vez! ─ presionó el rubio.

─ Bien, bien a eso iba… pues como te dije estaba en el centro comercial cuando encontré que Yami y Yugi estaban mirando en las tiendas por un regalo para el destinado de Yugi… Yami se veía frustrado, al parecer no habían encontrado nada bueno, entonces Yugi le dijo a su hermano que el destinatario eras tú… y también le dijo que quería encontrar un regalo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti… ─ dijo el castaño, a Joey se le dibujó una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso ─ desde pequeños Yugi siempre ha sido de esos que hacen obsequios caros en los intercambios obligatorios con los demás compañeros, ¡Ahora solo imagínate lo grandiosos que serán tus regalos siendo tú su mejor amigo! ─ Joey levantó el puño al aire celebrando ─ no sabes lo afortunado que eres, viejo… ahora no querrás quedar opacado por él o ¿sí?, vas a tener que comprarle a tu destinatario un regalo bueno también.

─ Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil, conozco muy bien a Yug y sé que a él no le importará mucho que tan costoso sea su regalo…

─ ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tu destinado es Yugi? ─ el rubio respondió con un Yip y Tristán silbó ─ amigo es como si ustedes dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, grandísimo suertudo… bueno nos veremos mañana en el parque y sirve que nos ayudamos a buscar regalos para Yugi y Tea.

─ ¡¿Viejo te tocó Tea?, qué horror!... Está bien, como conozco lo difícil que es buscar un obsequio para una chica te puedo ser de mucha ayuda, no puede ser ropa porque no sabes su talla, no puede ser un bolso porque no sabes si el color le guste y si le compras maquillaje debes ser cuidadoso porque puede ser alérgica, ya me ha pasado antes con otras chicas…

─ Pues creo que tienes razón… ¿entonces mañana a las 4 en el parque central? ─ Joey le confirmó y así el castaño colgó, luego el rubio se puso a ver su maratón de películas, tenía dos días para comprar sus regalos para Yugi.

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda de los Motou, la tienda de juegos del abuelo ya había cerrado y Yugi había descartado todos los juegos del local de su lista de posibles obsequios, por ahora Yugi se encontraba en el sillón tomando una pequeña siesta y Yami estaba buscando ideas de regalos en internet, cuando se topó con una página de Hágalo usted mismo, el mayor de los tricolores despertó a su hermanito quien adorablemente despertó bostezando mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos, Yami se disculpó por despertarlo y le mostró lo que había hallado, el niño se despertó por completo al ver la página y con una enorme sonrisa asintió agradeciéndole a su hermano mayor.

─ ¡Regalos hechos a mano, son especiales para personas especiales… eres un genio hermano, muchas gracias! ─ Yugi abrazó del cuello a Yami y este le acarició el cabello.

─ No hay de que hermanito, si quieres mañana te ayudo a hacerlos, creo que debemos encontrar algunos que le puedan gustar a Joey y que reflejen algo de tu personalidad también ¿no? ─ dijo el mayor, Yugi asintió feliz pues pronto su mejor amigo tendría muy buenos obsequios.

El fin de semana pasó y el lunes llegó, Yugi escondió su primer regalo para Joey en el casillero de los vestidores, esperaba que Joey lo notara pues era un sobre delgado, era una tarjeta de felicitación hecha a mano con varias miniaturas de fotografías de varios paisajes con todos sus amigos en ellas, una vez que el pequeño llegó a su salón encontró dentro de su pupitre una barra de chocolate mal envuelta con una nota que decía disfrútalo en letras recortadas de revistas, un poco confundido Yugi se guardó el chocolate, Tea había recibido una pulsera de cuentas de cristales de colores, Ryou un mini estuche de pinturas con acuarelas con una nota que decía: Sigue tus sueños, Duke recibió una bola de béisbol autografiada por su jugador favorito y Tristán recibió una bola ocho mágica que hablaba.

El martes Yugi dejo su regalo dentro del pupitre del rubio, era una caja con galletas con chispas de chocolate y menta que eran los sabores favoritos de ambos ya que a Yugi le fascinaba el chocolate y Joey siempre estaba mascando mentas, Yugi encontró en su casillero del pasillo una tarjeta comercial de felices fiestas la cual no estaba firmada y solo decía: Que la pases genial, algo desanimado Yugi guardó su tarjeta entre sus cuadernos, Tea recibió un pequeño anillo de plástico a juego con la pulsera, Ryou se encontró una libreta de dibujos con un enorme moño rojo sobre su pupitre, Duke se topó con su obsequio en su casillero del pasillo el cual era un libro de records mundiales y Tristán una botella de colonia.

El miércoles Yugi puso su regalo sobre el pupitre el cual eran unos guantes decorados con astas y narices de renos los cuales se podían usar como títeres recordando que Joey siempre le contaba que cuando Serenity era pequeña él hacía títeres con guantes y calcetines para representarle algunos cuentos a su hermanita, Yugi recibió un estuche para su baraja pero al parecer era de segunda mano, no era que le importara eso pero no le dejaba muchos indicios de quien podría ser su Santa secreto y eso le desanimaba, a la castaña le dieron un álbum fotográfico con algunas fotos de todos en él y una nota que decía: Para que no nos olvides cuando triunfes en Broadway, Ryou obtuvo una caja de chocolates blancos hechos en casa con forma de muñecos de nieve, Duke obtuvo una colección de dados de distinta forma, tamaño, signos y colores y Tristán un libro de Como tener citas, para tontos.

El jueves Yugi estaba algo indispuesto pero no quiso faltar a su compromiso así que solo dejó su regalo que consistía en un portarretratos decorado con miniaturas de sus cosas favoritas en el casillero Joey y se fue, Yugi recibió un libro de historias de terror el cual le fue llevado a casa por Yami luego de que la castaña se lo diera diciéndole donde lo había hallado, Yugi se animó un poco, al menos esa persona sabía que le gustaban los libros de terror, mientras que la castaña recibió un pase a un recital de danza, Ryou obtuvo un clásico en DVD de la odisea del espacio, la cual era su película favorita, Duke recibió un juego de brazaletes de piel y Tristán terminó con unos calcetines de corazoncitos para gracia de todos y disgusto de él.

Por fin había llegado el viernes, era el gran día, el día del regalo bueno como Joey le llamaba, esperaba que después de tanta chuchería Yugi le diera algo increíble ese día, por lo que siendo el ultimo día antes de vacaciones y habiendo un festejo esa mañana los chicos se vistieron con sus mejores atuendos, Yugi llegó temprano con una sonrisa y sin dejar que nadie lo viera dejó su regalo bien envuelto en papel dorado en el pupitre del rubio y se fue al auditorio, Joey llegó diez minutos después y al ver su obsequio en esa caja tan grande se sintió satisfecho, dejó el regalo de Yugi en su respectivo pupitre y se fue al baño antes de ir al auditorio, luego llegaron los otros dejando sus regalos en los pupitres también, aunque para entregar el regalo de Duke fue algo difícil puesto que su salón estaba cerrado por limpieza y Duke estaba en esos momentos de pie frente a su casillero por lo que el chico tuvo que esperar a que terminaran de asear el salón para entregarlo, luego de terminado el evento en el auditorio cada grupo se iría a sus salones para tener una pequeña fiesta, los chicos quedaron de verse al terminar para saber quiénes fueron sus Santas Secretos por lo que estuvieron muy emocionados y curiosos por abrir sus regalos y saber si habían adivinado o no.

Algunas horas después de terminar su fiesta los chicos se reunieron con sus respectivos regalos en el patio debajo de su árbol de siempre, Yami sentado en la banca abrazado junto a Yugi quien le había dado un obsequio sorpresa de una pulsera trenzada de amistad que decía ser para el mejor hermano, Yami estaba feliz y tratando de controlar al niño, pues su hermanito estaba bastante emocionado, Joey estaba sentado en la mesa de picnic con Tristán y Duke y Tea al otro lado de Yugi en la banca y Ryou junto a Yami, los chicos contaron hasta las tres y abrieron los empaques de sus obsequios, Tea recibió una caja musical con una bailarina de ballet y le agradeció a Tristán quien tuvo que revelar ser él, Duke tuvo una tarjeta coleccionable de béisbol y pudo adivinar que había sido Ryou pues nadie más sabia que le gustaba el béisbol, Ryou tuvo un juego de pinceles que agradeció a Tea porque ella es la única que apoyaría abiertamente el que siguiera su sueño de ser pintor, Tristán obtuvo un par de baquetas para batería pero no logro saber quién fue su santa, pero Duke no se lo diría tampoco, luego fue el turno de Yugi, con mucha emoción Yugi abrió su regalo para descubrir… unas velas aromáticas, Yugi se sintió defraudado aunque no dejó que su sonrisa callera ¿cómo se supone que averiguara quien era su Santa secreto con eso?, el solamente agradeció y se sentó masajeando distraídamente su pecho y garganta donde sentía formarse un nudo, Yami observaba el regalo de su hermanito con un tic en el ojo '¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ERA ESO, A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIA?!', Joey rápidamente despedazó el empaque esperando alguna consola de videojuego o un nuevo disco de duelo pero lo que descubrió lo hizo fruncir el ceño y más al ver que Yugi lo observaba con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Un juego de frascos pintados?... ─ Yugi iba a hablar pero Joey le interrumpió ─ chispas gracias por los frascos pintados Yug… ─ soltó sarcástico, la sonrisa de Yugi cayó al ver la furia en el rostro de su amigo, Yami saltó a ayudar a su hermanito.

─ Joey basta, déjanos explicar… ─ al oír eso el rubio estalló porque eso quería decir que Yami había ayudado a Yugi a darle (según él) chatarras de regalo en vez de algo bueno.

─ ¿EXPLICAR?, ¡EXPLICAR QUE…! ¡¿QUE NO VALGO PARA MI AMIGO NADA Y QUE POR ESO ME REGALA BASURA?! ─ al escuchar que Joey llamó a sus regalos basura Yugi comenzó a derramar lágrimas que secó con fuerza, no iba a permitir que Joey le menospreciara sus regalos si él mismo con la ayuda de Yami los había hecho.

─ ¡MIS REGALOS NO SON NINGUNA BASURA!… ¡Y A PESAR DE LO QUE MI HERMANO DIJO YO NI SIQUIERA CONSIDERÉ BASURA A LOS REGALOS QUE ME DIERON! ─ Yugi sacó los obsequios que había guardado antes para saber quién había sido el que se los daba pero ahora estaba molesto y quería enseñarle una lección a Joey ─ ¡AUN SI NI SIQUIERA SE DE QUIEN VENIAN, NO LOS CONSIDERARIA BASURA POR QUE ALGUIEN SE TOMÓ SU TIEMPO DE COMPRARLOS PARA MI, ASI QUE RESPETA LO QUE TE DI, POR QUE YO ME TOME EL TIEMPO PARA HACERLOS, POR QUE ERAN ESPECIALES PARA TI, PERO SI TU LOS LLAMAS BASURA ENTONCES VEO QUE NO ERES REALMENTE MI AMIGO! ─Yugi sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones pero logró controlarse para después salir corriendo de ahí en un mar de llanto ante todos que lo miraban impactados, Yami se molestó y volteó a ver a Joey.

─ Joey eres un idiota… ─ dicho eso corrió detrás de su hermanito ─ ¡YUGI, HERMANITO, ALTO… ESPÉRAME AIBOU! ─ Los demás que solo habían visto la escena miraron enfadados a Joey, en especial Tristán.

─ Una barra de chocolate… solamente una y ¿con esa fea nota?... Joey te acompañe a comprar tus regalos para él, le compramos una caja entera y ¿solo le diste uno? ¿Te los comiste verdad? No, ya ni siquiera te pregunto eso… y ¿Qué pasó con los regalos que ya habíamos planeado y que le ibas a comprar tu solo?... Solo mira eso, esa tarjeta tiene la peor dedicatoria que he leído en mi vida, ¿Y que ese no es el estuche de baraja que te habías comprado el año pasado el cual no te gustó y solo usaste dos veces?, en serio Joey ¿velas aromáticas?, el único regalo aceptable es el libro de historias de terror porque a Yugi le gustan, serás muy mi amigo Joey pero aquí los únicos regalos basura que yo veo son los que tú le diste… ─ finalizó el castaño, Tea soltó un suspiro al abrir uno de los frascos de Joey.

─ Yami tiene razón Joey, eres un idiota… ni siquiera dejaste que Yugi te dijera lo que había allí… son mermeladas caseras, Joey… Yugi sabe que te fascinan las mermeladas y te preparó unas… ─ Tea se fue de ahí indignada, los otros tres chicos solo negaron y también se marcharon dejando a Joey solo para pensar…

─ "Ahora que recuerdo sus regalos no fueron tan malos… la tarjeta estaba bien hecha incluso tenia piezas de origami, a mi hermana le encantaron los guantes, yo ni siquiera pensé en que eran galletas caseras cuando me las comí, el portarretratos era genial también y ahora mermeladas" que te hice Yugi… lo lamento ─ Joey recogió sus mermeladas y los regalos de Yugi poniéndolos en su caja y se fue a su casa.

Por la tarde Joey no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y de sentirse culpable, pensó en el pobre de Yugi haciendo el mismo sus regalos y la culpa volvía, y todo porque, porque no había podido terminar su regalo y había decidido comprarle ese estúpido juego de velas aromáticas para ahorrarse la vergüenza, pensó en ir a hablar con el cuándo se tranquilizara tal vez al día siguiente, Joey por fin se hartó y tomando coraje comenzó a terminar su regalo para Yugi, nada mal para alguien que había aprendido crochet de su hermana menor hace 5 días solamente, pero como ella le había dicho una bufanda no se termina de la noche a la mañana y Joey solo llevaba un pequeño tramo, por lo que esforzándose comenzó a tejer rápidamente para acabarla.

Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las once de la noche cuando por fin terminó, claro que tenía agujeros y se había saltado algunos puntos pero para ser un novato no había quedado tan mal y estaba bastante satisfecho con su esfuerzo, Joey se acomodó en el sofá para tratar de dormir cuando recordó que Tea había dicho que Yugi y toda su familia se irían a Egipto y que no regresarían hasta el regreso a clases por lo que no podría verlo durante dos semanas, así que se levantó tomó la bufanda empacándola en una bolsa de regalo que encontró y se fue a la casa tienda, Joey tomó un taxi para llegar y lo logró antes de que apagaran las luces dela planta baja, tocando la puerta y el timbre a la vez logró desesperar a quien quiera que estuviera dentro y este fue a regañadientes a abrir, cuál fue su sorpresa que quien le abrió fue Yami, el tricolor mayor estuvo por cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando Joey entró empujando un poco.

─ Joey es tarde y por si no lo sabes lo que acabas de hacer es allanamiento… ─ dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos, el rubio lo miró de soslayo sin apartar la mirada de las escaleras.

─ Tengo que hablar con Yug… ─ Yami bufó mirando al rubio.

─ Yugi acaba de subir, no se sentía muy bien y dudo que te quiera ver después de lo que le hiciste ─ Joey se volteó a ver a Yami habiendo oído eso y con toda seriedad le respondió.

─ Lo sé, lo que le hice no tiene nombre, no tenía derecho a portarme asi con él y es por eso que vine a disculparme Yami, ahora si me permites solo quiero hablar con él… no lo molestaré mucho y si está dormido me iré, pero déjame verlo por favor ─ Yami suspiró dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

─ De acuerdo pero por favor no lo alteres, si vez que se empieza a molestar o a sentirse mal solo sal de ahí y déjalo tranquilo ─ Joey asintió y siguió a Yami por la escalera deteniéndose frente a la puerta de Yugi ─ aibou alguien quiere hablar contigo…

─ ¿Quién es?... ─ preguntó desde adentro el niño, Joey pudo notar la tristeza y el agotamiento en su voz, Joey fue quien respondió ─ ¿Joey que haces aquí?, si vienes a reclamar otra vez te puedes marchar porque no estoy de humor ─ Yugi suspiró y Joey pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido proveniente de él.

─ No es eso Yug… yo… vine a disculparme y a explicar lo que me pasó allá… ─ el rubio rascó su nuca mientras Yami esperaba a un par de pasos de distancia a lo que ocurriría, hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió una rendija y Joey pudo ver la mitad del rostro de Yugi, el niño lo observó de pies a cabeza y abrió la puerta completa ─ pasa ─ Yugi se fue a sentar a su cama y Joey entró sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, Joey tragó saliva, Yugi se veía demacrado supuso que la pasó llorando toda la tarde y se sintió peor.

─ Antes que nada lamento mi arrebato allá, fui un imbécil de primera al reclamarte pero estaba cegado ¿sí?... ─ Yugi le miró confundido y Joey suspiró rascando su cabeza ─ me cegó la avaricia… alguien me había dicho que tú siempre habías dado regalos caros en los intercambios y pensé que tal vez siendo tu mejor amigo… me darías algo mejor, si lo sé, suena interesado de mi parte, pero es la verdad ─ Yugi asintió solamente.

─ Si y siempre me dolió eso… ─ ahora fue el turno de Joey algo sorprendido para escucharle ─ desde pequeño cada vez que hacíamos intercambios de regalo podía escuchar como los demás niños decían que por tener una tienda de juegos debería darles algo bueno de la tienda… pero yo no podía hacer eso Joey, tu bien sabes que la tienda pertenece a mi abuelo y el negocio nunca ha sido tan bueno, no podía quitarle la mercancía a mi abuelito solo así… pero cuando les daba otra cosa ellos siempre me golpeaban… por eso comencé a darles lo que querían, a pesar de que por dentro me hacían sentir mal al no poder pagarle a mi abuelo por esos juegos… por eso me dolió el que también tu pensaras como ellos ─ a Yugi se le soltaron las lágrimas pero las secó, masajeándose el pecho continuó ─ cuando llamaste basura a mis regalos me dolió mucho porque no pensé que fueras como esos chicos ya, pero me hiciste sentir lo contrario, que no habías cambiado y que estabas conmigo por interés solamente.

─ Y eso me hace sentir vergüenza de mí mismo Yug, porque en si tus regalos fueron buenos, a mi hermana le encantaron los guantes títere, no pensé que te acordaras de eso si te lo conté hace más de un año ─ dijo riendo un poco, luego negó con la cabeza, por su parte Yugi sonrió un poco ─ y ya ni digamos de las galletas… sabes que no me gustan los sabores combinados pero tus galletas tenían el equilibrio perfecto entre tu chocolate y mis mentas jeje… y las mermeladas, gracias por eso también Yug… y en serio amigo perdón ─ Yugi no soportó más y se arrojó llorando a su amigo quien lo recibió de brazos abiertos ─ de verdad Yugi discúlpame por favor.

─ Descuida Joey ahora todo está bien… ya lo olvidé… ─ Joey le abrazó con fuerza en serio que no merecía un amigo como ese, Yami quien había estado esperando afuera, al oir eso sonrió bajando a la cocina dejando a los chicos que hablaran en paz.

─ Pero eso no es todo a lo que vine… yo quiero darte tu regalo, Yug… el verdadero regalo ─ Yugi se separó un poco del abrazo y Joey aprovechó para recoger la bolsa de regalo y entregársela, Yugi le miró extrañado ─ sucede que yo no sabía que darte de regalo así que le pedí a mi hermana que me enseñara a tejer, iba a ser una sorpresa pero no lo pude terminar antes y me puse nervioso por lo que tomé el regalo que le daría a mi madre y te lo di… ─ Yugi sonrió tratando de contener una carcajada pero no la pudo resistir mucho tiempo y comenzó a reír, Joey no lo podía creer ¿acaso su amiguito se burlaba de él? ─ ¡hey no te burles!... ─ Yugi solo negó con la cabeza le era imposible detenerse, solo unos segundos después Joey también comenzó a reír ─ sí, creo que tienes razón Yug, es algo ridículo ¿no? Pero bueno… ¡qué esperas abre tu regalo! ─ Yugi lo abrió emocionado por ver lo que era y al sacarlo del empaque vio el burdo intento de su mejor amigo por tejerle una bufanda, no pudo más y comenzó a reír nuevamente ─ oye… ¡si lo sé esta todo mal hecho pero que te digo, tuve que terminarlo hoy y no soy una maldita tejedora experta! ─ Yugi negó con la cabeza y de nuevo se arrojó a abrazar a su amigo.

─ ¡No importa lo mal que se vea, si tú te esforzaste por hacerla para mi entonces es muy especial y la usaré siempre! ─ Yugi suspiró y Joey lo apretó fuertemente en su abrazo ambos riendo como si nunca hubieran reñido hace unas horas, cuando se calmaron por fin Yugi todavía sonriente habló ─ pero vamos ¿dime si ya arreglaste la envoltura de las velas de tu madre? ‼6 Joey se puso nervioso un momento pero luego se relajó.

─ Ñaaah… todavía falta para navidad, además mi mejor amigo era más importante en estos momentos, ¿no lo crees? ─ Joey le revolvió el cabello al chico y luego de hablar otro rato la madre de Yugi entró y les dijo que ya era hora de dormir si querían llegar temprano al aeropuerto en la mañana, los chicos asintieron y ella sonriendo se retiró ─ es cierto ¿a qué hora se van?

─ Nuestro vuelo sale a las ocho pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes ─ fue todo lo que dijo Yugi Joey suspiró sería mejor que se fuera ya, pero notó que Yugi no lo soltaba, Joey trató de separarlo pero se dio cuenta de que el niño se había quedado dormido, sonriendo lo levantó y lo dejó en su cama arropándolo.

─ Es una pena que por mi culpa no te hayas podido despedir de nadie más… pero yo me encargaré, no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana entonces amigo ─ dicho eso el rubio salió de la habitación de Yugi entrecerrando la puerta, abajo se encontró con Yami quien le sonrió, agradeciéndole por haber ido a arreglar las cosas, Joey se despidió y se fue a su casa pero antes hizo unas cuantas llamadas.

Al día siguiente la familia Motou llegó al aeropuerto y luego de las revisiones se sentaron en el ala de espera, Yugi estaba agotado pero feliz, se veía mejor de lo que había estado el día anterior por lo que su familia estaba feliz por ello, mientras el niño cabeceaba y daba bostezos, Yami jugaba con su videojuego portátil, el abuelo llamaba a los Ishtar para avisar que pronto despegarían, los padres de los chicos estaban charlando animados, cuando de repente se escucharon varias voces llamando a Yami y Yugi, los chicos se levantaron al ver llegar a sus amigos liderados por Joey, el rubio se detuvo frente a los hermanos y pronto el resto se acercó también, ellos explicaron que Joey los había llamado en la noche para avisar que se irían a las ocho y como no se habían podido despedir el día anterior entonces los fueron a alcanzar, los adolescente charlaron unos momentos cuando el anuncio del vuelo a Egipto sonó por los altavoces, sin más los chicos se despidieron prometiendo verse en dos semanas, Joey utilizó sus guantes de reno para despedirse del menor de los hermanos quien se carcajeó al escuchar la voz graciosa con la que Joey hizo hablar al títere.

ooOoOoOoo

Cuando los hermanos Motou volvieron para el primer día de clases del nuevo año todos se dieron un abrazo, por alguna razón desconocida tanto Yami como Yugi se veían mucho más felices, sus amigos les bromearon que si no habrían conocido unas chicas en el Cairo de las cuales se enamoraron y mientras Yugi negó la idea completamente rojo mirando de reojo a su amiga castaña, Yami solo la negó diciendo que les habían dado una grandiosa noticia hacía poco y que por eso estaban felices; los meses pasaron y pronto llegó la primavera, fue una pena lo que pasó, no entendían del todo lo ocurrido, ni lo esperaban venir.

Yugi faltó el día del festival de primavera, Yami dijo que tenía una cirugía ese día pero no dijo más, los chicos pensaron que si fura algo serio Yami no habría asistido a clases por lo que pensaron que probablemente le extirparían las amígdalas o algo así, ocurrió durante la hora del almuerzo el grupo estaba reunido como siempre en el patio cuando el director dijo el nombre de Yami por el altavoz pidiéndole ir a su oficina, Yami preocupado salió corriendo y varios minutos después lo vieron salir cabizbajo con sus cosas en la mochila y acompañado de su abuelo, él solo les miró triste y comenzando a llorar subió al auto de su abuelo con rumbo desconocido, fue terrible verlo así.

Fue en ese primer día de primavera a tan solo unos meses después de aquella navidad, que Yugi había fallecido, había venido luchando con un mal cardiaco durante años y no resistió la cirugía, cuando Joey se enteró de que aquel viaje a Egipto de dos semanas en diciembre había sido no solo para visitar a unos amigos de su abuelo, si no para ver a un médico especialista sintió que su garganta se cerraba y su vista se ennegrecía por fortuna no se desmayó pero el dolor de la pérdida le golpeó demasiado, Yami les explicó entre llanto esa tarde cuando le visitaron, que el último deseo de su hermano había sido que sus amigos no se enteraran hasta el final, para que pudiesen ser felices sin que su estado los preocupara, Tea dolida y algo molesta pensó que eso había sido una tontería pero Joey que conocía a su amiguito y recordando que Yugi siempre frotaba su pecho cuando se preocupaba, les dijo que Yugi siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí mismo, así que la castaña lo aceptó aunque todavía dolía y mucho.

Ahora un día después de eso y luego de que el sepelio terminó todos los chicos se reunieron de pie frente a su lápida mientras los padres y el abuelo de Yugi lloraban recibiendo el pésame de los demás asistentes a la ceremonia a un par de metros de ellos, Ryou se inclinó depositando una rosa blanca sobre la tierra removida donde ahora yacía su amigo, cuando el peliblanco se levantó Tea lo abrazo y lloraron juntos, Tristán y Duke lloraban en silencio tratando de recordar buenos momentos con el pequeño Yugi mientras que Joey observaba la lápida memorizando la inscripción…

 _Motou Yugi_

 _Del 4 de Junio de 2000…_

 _Al 21 de marzo del 2015_

 _E.P.D_

' _Pasaste como una estrella fugaz en nuestras vidas, pero tu luz brillará por siempre en nuestros corazones'_

Joey dio una pequeña y acuosa sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en lo cierto de esa última frase, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Yami quien seguía en silencio observando la tumba, desde que les dio a los chicos la noticia el día anterior, Yami había estado completamente en blanco, casi no comió, y no durmió para nada, estaba ido, no lloraba, no hablaba, apenas si parpadeaba pero al sentir el contacto del rubio sus rodillas temblaron, Joey lo sostuvo para que no callera y este le agradeció con la mirada, seguía sin poder creer que su hermano menor ya no estaría, tan feliz que había estado en Egipto contándole como había arreglado las cosas con Joey antes de partir, porque de no haber sido que se reconciliaron antes del viaje entonces Yugi habría estado muy triste allá, Yami debía agradecerle al rubio, pero no le salían las palabras y simplemente comenzó a llorar abrazado a su amigo, Joey lo consolaba aunque también él llorara, extrañaría mucho a Yugi, sin él no sería lo mismo.

─ Lo sé Yams, lo sé, era no solo tu hermano sino también tu amigo… Y sé que es difícil dejar ir a los amigos de verdad y que será muy difícil de olvidar y aunque su estancia aquí no fue tan larga como esperábamos, somos afortunados de haberlo conocido*… ─ Joey secó sus lágrimas tratando de sonreír ─ Yug, siempre serás mi Santa Secreto favorito y un ángel para tu familia y nosotros ─ dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo, Yami sonrió haciendo lo mismo.

─ ¡Gracias Joey… por todo, por ser su amigo y el mío… por haberlo cuidado y ayudado, por haberlo hecho feliz estos últimos meses y todo el tiempo mientras fueron amigos… muchas gracias de verdad! ─ dijo sonriéndole al rubio, luego se inclinó frente a la tumba y colocando una azucena frente a la fotografía de Yugi pasó sus dedos por la inscripción murmurándole algo ─ Yugi, me encargaré de cumplir lo que te prometí… te amo hermanito ─ dicho eso se levantó, todos dieron sus despedidas y luego de un abrazo grupal cada uno se fue con sus respectivas familias.

ooOoOoOoo

Era la mañana de navidad, habían transcurrido 10 años desde que Yugi había partido y el grupo de amigos se había quedado de reunir en el cementerio ese día a petición de Yami, el primero en llegar fue él, de ahora 26 años el joven doctor ahora era más alto y sus ojos que habían sido de por si angulosos eran mucho más filados dándole un aire de misteriosa elegancia haciéndolo más atractivo, Tea con veinticinco años se había convertido en una bailarina famosa su cabello castaño llegaba ahora a media espalda y estaba peinado en una trenza, Ryou que tenía 24 (la edad que Yugi tendría ahora también) se había cortado el cabello haciéndole ver más maduro, era estudiante de último grado en psicología y también pintaba preciosos cuadros que se exponían en galerías de arte, Tristán era ahora un abogado de renombre, Duke dirigía su propia empresa y por ultimo Joey, el rubio era ahora profesor de primaria.

─ Bueno ya todos estamos aquí… ─ dijo el tricolor mirando a sus amigos, ellos saludaron con un asentimiento ─ bien… vamos… ─ Yami guio el camino hasta llegar a la tumba de su hermanito la cual estaba cubierta de nieve, Yami sonrió al verla e inclinándose limpio los rastros de escarcha de la inscripción y la fotografía colocando un llavero de un personaje de videojuegos, los demás se acercaron con flores y otros objetos ─ Bien Yugi ya estamos todos aquí y como te dije, me encargue de cumplir la promesa que te hice… ─ al decir eso volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa algo amarga ─ me hiciste prometer que entregaría tus regalos cada año en navidad durante diez años a nuestros amigos en caso de que tu no pudieras… ─ Yami acarició la fotografía de su hermanito ─ la sonrisa de Yami disminuyó un poco mientras resistía el impulso de llorar, fue por ese niño en el retrato que se había convertido en un doctor especializado en cardiopatías, fue por Yugi, por su hermanito a quien ya no tenía a su lado ─ lamentablemente no a todos les gustó pero aun así vinieron aquí a agradecerte este día…

─ Lo lamento Yugi pero yo no estaba lista para algo así en ese entonces… ─ dijo la castaña depositando una corona de flores tejida por ella recordando que de pequeños ella le había enseñado a Yugi a hacerlas ─ fue muy duro para mi recibir un regalo tuyo en navidad si tu no estabas… ─ ella derramó un par de lágrimas pero las secó ─ por eso le pedí a Yami que cuando nos viéramos él y yo habláramos…

─ Si, Tea prefirió que le diera todos los regalos que le dejaste y abrirlos ella uno cada año, los demás quisieron seguirte el juego, en especial Joey…

─ Gracias por tu ultimo regalo Yugi… es adorable ─ ella sacó de su bolso un llavero de una osita de felpa con tutú ─ abrazó el muñequito a su pecho llorando en silencio y se levantó, Joey fue quien se acercó después.

─ Hey Yug… me alegra que pensaras en nosotros, eso de dejarnos obsequios fue muy amable de tu parte… ─ dijo el rubio ─ aunque Yams al igual que yo y los demás habríamos preferido que fueses tu quien nos los entregara en persona, pero lamentablemente no pudo ser así… quiero agradecerte el hecho de haber sido mi amigo, tus últimos regalos fueron increíbles chico, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo supiste que terminaría siendo profesor pero tus regalos me han sido muy útiles… ─ Joey sonrió llorando arrodillándose frente a la lápida colocando un rehilete colorido en el florero ─ el regalo que me enviaste hoy me hizo recordar que cuando éramos niños en la escuela te robe y rompí el rehilete que tu abuelo te había dado por tu cumpleaños, así que me quedé con esa espinita de que te debía uno y aquí te lo traje… sniff… sé que no es igual a aquel pero es un regalo de mi parte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ─ la voz de Joey se quebró y se levantó, Ryou fue el siguiente.

─ Hola Yugi, sé que vine aquí ayer a verte pero… no te pude decir nada perdón… yo… quería agradecerte tus regalos, los oleos que me compraste en Egipto son excelentes… emmm… pues yo no pude traerte un obsequio porque el que hice está en una exposición en una galería, era un retrato tuyo o bueno una representación tuya y déjame decirte que es muy popular, lo nombre Amistad Alada y no pienso venderlo a nadie, de hecho estará en exposición aquí en Dominó un tiempo pero bueno… te traje una fotografía del cuadro ─ Ryou puso la foto en un marco pequeño plateado junto a la fotografía de Yugi, en la foto había la figura de un angelito, un niño con una túnica azul celeste de plateadas alas grandes y con el mismo rostro de Yugi, de cabello rubio oro y ojos de un violeta brillante en cuyas manos sostenía un corazón humano de un nítido rojo bordeado de rosas blancas en botón, la imagen del niño estaba difuminada en un fondo blanco con flashes dorados imitando el cielo blanco nuboso desde donde podían apreciarse algunos rayos de sol, con las alas extendidas y la vista puesta al horizonte y una sonrisa sutil, Yami sonrió al ver la imagen ─ esa pintura la hice en tu honor, Yugi fuiste el primer amigo que hice cuando recién me mude y no conocía a nadie… y te agradezco con todo el corazón que me hayas permitido ser tu amigo… ─ Ryou estalló en llanto alejándose un poco para tratar de serenarse, Tristán se acercó al mismo tiempo que Duke y ambos pelearon por hablar primero con Yugi, Tristán fue quien ganó dándole un pisotón al moreno.

─ Hola amiguito como estás, espero que nos estés viendo desde tu nube en el cielo porque si no me estaré sintiendo raro después… solo quería que supieras que me has hecho falta, cada vez que me encuentro con Joey y este comienza a hablar de su vida amorosa no hay nadie que lo detenga… recuerdo que cada vez que hacia eso en la escuela tu empezabas a imitarlo y el terminaría por callarse ─ Tristán se rio un poco por el recuerdo aunque sonó más bien como un lamento ─ en serio que es difícil pensar que no estas, de haber podido saber que te irías habría querido cambiar la manera en la que te tratábamos al principio… lamento en verdad eso Yugi… tus regalos son maravillosos, todavía uso la corbata de rayas de bastón de caramelo que me regalaste hace seis años, siempre la uso cuando tengo que ir a trabajar en estas temporadas ─ se acercó a la lápida y colocó encima un gorro de santa ─ ese gorro es tuyo amigo… como Joey dijo una vez, Tu eres el mejor Santa secreto Yugi… ─ el castaño dio un paso atrás dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio pero sin dejar de sonreírle, Duke suspiró y se acercó finalmente a la lápida.

─ Hey Yugi, te agradezco por haber pensado en mí también, sé que no fui muy buen amigo al principio retándote a ti y tu hermano a un juego por una culpa que no tenían y también por lo que hizo mi padre al romper ese rompecabezas que te obsequio tu abuelo y que tanto amabas, ese que ahora trae Yami y que atesora tanto como tú lo hacías, esos regalos que me diste me encantaron por cierto, en especial ese álbum de recortes de diarios viejos sobre los buenos beisbolistas de antaño, Yami me contó que tu abuelo también era fanático del béisbol y por eso los guardaba, es una fortuna que te haya permitido recortarlos y obsequiármelos… y esto es de mi parte… ─ el moreno se arrodilló frente a la lápida colocando una réplica en miniatura del rompecabezas del milenio la cual refulgió cuando un rayo de sol le dio de entre las nubes ─ Tal vez no es exactamente idéntico al suyo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer… de verdad Yugi, muchas gracias por habernos permitido conocerte y ser tus amigos.

─ Yugi… Aibou, eres el mejor hermano y amigo que tuve, no sabes cómo te extraño… todavía a veces cuando despierto te puedo imaginar ahí dándome los buenos días como siempre lo hacías pero… ¡es doloroso como no tienes idea el recordar de repente que ya no estás! Aunque tú no tienes la culpa, hiciste todo lo posible para tratar de quedarte pero tu corazón no aguantó y debías descansar después de tanto tiempo luchando, lo sé… y tú no querrías verme triste así que… sniff celebraremos que te tuvimos con nosotros y durante estas temporadas te mantendremos más cerca en nuestro corazón.

─ Yug, tu amabas las fiestas navideñas y siempre te divertías mucho por lo cual nosotros haremos lo mismo… ¡no más tristeza hoy chicos, vamos a celebrar la vida de nuestro amigo Yug como el siempre hacia! ¡Y YUGI SIEMPRE SERÁS PARTE IMPORTANTE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS JAMAS PERO JAMAS TE PODREMOS OLVIDAR, MI SANTA SECRETO! ─ Joey lanzó su brazo al aire y luego puso su mano extendida al centro ─ ¿Qué dices, cómo en aquellos días Tea? ─ La chica asintió poniendo su mano al centro también, siendo imitada por todos los demás y sin que nadie lo supiera o viera siquiera una mano más pequeña se colocaba sobre todas las demás, la mano era de un pequeño quien observaba feliz a los jóvenes allí reunidos por él, Yugi quien en forma de espíritu estaba sentado sobre su lapida con un gorro de santa sobre su cabeza felizmente sonriéndole a sus amigos y hermano mayor.

─ ¡Ustedes siempre serán parte de mí también, Joey! ¡GRACIAS POR SER MIS AMIGOS, CHICOS! ─ Los jóvenes separaron sus manos al sentir algo sobre ellas y cuando escucharon ese mensaje no pudieron evitar sonreír sabiendo que Yugi estaría con ellos sin importar que…

 **FIN**

oOoOoOo

Este fanfic va dedicado en memoria de todos aquellos que nos han dejado este año en otros años anteriores, sé que muchos tenemos familia que ya se ha marchado de este mundo pero que siempre recordaremos por las cosas buenas que hemos pasado juntos, eso es lo que nos debe de importar, el amor que dimos y recibimos de estas personas siempre se quedará con nosotros.

 _ **¡MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS, Y QUE SUS VIDAS ESTEN LLENAS DE AMOR Y DICHA!**_

(* Esto lo saqué del capítulo final de la serie solo lo edité un poquitín, como lloré con esa frase que fue lo más conmovedor que le escuché decir a ese rubio cabeza hueca pero muy buen amigo que es, Joey)

Odio matar a Yugi creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre hacerle algo en estas fechas, pero parece que mi primo tiene razón, a veces Yugi es la victima perfecta para todo lo que le quieras arrojar, huy duele verlo sufrir así, llore escribiendo esto tanto por Yugi como por Yami y por más que me dijera a mí misma que es solo un fanfic no me podía detener, bueno yo me despido por ahora, dejen reviews… ja-ne… y ahora me voy a llorar un poquitito más antes tratar de dormir, Ciao…

TTTwTTT


End file.
